nofootagefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic X Episode 81
(For the original version, Click Here) Sonic X Episode 81 is the third Lost Episode Creepypasta written by LW Leon and is a follow up to Sonic X Episodes 79: Goodnight, Sweet Princess and the removed Episode 80 Pasta. The message that was translated from Italian was cut from this version as it made absolutely no sense, much like the rest of the story. The Pasta The television series Sonic X is infamously known for it's declining reviews and very well unliked character Chris Throrndyke. I myself can't stand him. The show ran from 2003-2006 I think, and has had a total of I think 78 episodes total. However, there do exist two lost episodes of Sonic X, episode's 79 and 80, but no one has heard of the obscure and infamous episode 81, or as it's other title, Episode 80, since neither 80 or 81 were ever released. This episode did get two different dubs: an English one released in the US, and a Japanese one, with German subtitles for some strange reason. When the episode aired, it was pulled from airing only 5 days after the release, but not through any complaints or anything, because 4Kids had realized the depressing and rather snuff content featured in the episode. The episode's presence and existence are scarce, since it hasn't aired since April 30, 2006. However, I guess a friend of mind used to record each episode of Sonic X, including the extremely terrible ones, quote on quote, nearly all of them, but he used to be such a Sonic fan, he didn't care. When I remembered that, I looked at the discs he put the episodes on. There was indeed "Episode 80" , or Episode 81, as the previous two were unaired. So I made the decision I'm not sure I should have done. Looking at what we call Lost Episode Creepypastas, everyone seemingly wishes they never watched it, but I DID! OK? I'm a sick person. Unfortunately, the DVD did not work, as it was in ungodly condition, and the player did not read the disc. Well, there was an alternative. My friend was able to record this specific episode as well as all of the 1st and 2nd seasons on VHS, including this episode, which I'm not sure was from either season. I don't think so. If it was it would have been planned to be. I think this episode was from a later season...if there was one. Alright, what about the episode? So, I sat down with that particular friend and put the tape in the VCR, and watched some Sonic X.It began with the traditional Sonic X intro. No music edits or anything, unlike the previous counterpart "Episode 80", just the Gotta Go Fast intro. So that played like it should have. The only real difference was the lighting in animation was slightly darkened by about 20 percent, in shade, or gamma, or WHATEVER you call it. So then the episode began. From the info my friend was able to tell me, the episode's title was "Infection". It opened up with a silent camera panning over a brightly lit blue hallway, that seemed to have some messages written on them. They looked like numbers, displaying dates. One read 6/11/1979. In fact, most of them were that date. If you look at them with a good memory, this listed the death of John Wayne, and the reason these were written neither of us can condone. There was also a picture of WWE Superstar The Undertaker on one of the walls, which really confused me, as nothing in the Sonic universe that wasn't from the Sonic the Hedgehog series is ever mentioned, as far as I know.So, we go into this bedroom, most likely belongs to Sonic. He was sitting on his bed, looking kinda sad. Tails came on into the room and began talking to Sonic. Tails: Sonic! Sonic: ???? Tails: There was some mail for you. Sonic: What? WHAT? THAT'S MINE?! WHO WOULD MAIL ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKED ME, BUDDY! That was an obvious break in character of Sonic. He never was this sad. Maybe in a few Fanfics, but in the show, he was never THAT depressed.Sonic takes the mailed letter that Tails had brought to him. I don't really think it was mail, because there was no stamp or envelope. Intead, it was just a waded up pink piece of paper with a heart sticker on it. It was a love note. From the obsessive Sonic Fangirl Amy Rose, who else would it be? You know, at this point I wondered what was going to happen, since Sonic had broke his character.Sonic reluctantly accepted. "Oh, I guess I was wrong. Maybe someone does!" He said. He then smirked at the camera, smugly. Hang on a minute, was Sonic playing around? I thought he was. But truly, I knew something was coming.So, Sonic had told Tails to tell Amy he accepted. But when he told him to he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. When Tails tried turning back, Sonic told him to "JUST DO IT". But his voice had slightly became deeper. His blue fur began to get darker.So, Tails rushed off to Amy to tell her Sonic said Yes. When he found Amy, as you would expect, she was painfully annoyingly eager. But some are aware that Amy is not such a fan of Tails. When he tried to tell her, she at first didn't want anything to do with it at all. But, when Tails explained, she was pleasedBack in Sonic's room, Sonic's fur was a little more darker than the end of his last appearance. He looked in a mirror and there was no reflection. Maybe he was a Vampire or something...Amy was walking to Sonic's house, around an alleyway, which also had stuff pinned on it. Such as: Movie Posters: A poster for Hellboy (2004), a poster for Spider-Man 2 (2004), a poster for All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) and a poster for Demonic Toys (1992). Vandalism: Some possible gang or clan writings and messages, and the word "NATAS" written 16 times, I counted. If you hold the word NATAS up to a mirror, it spells another word, the name of the most evil one in existence. Mario Game Posters: What are Nintendo game posters doing in a Sonic show?! and supposed game tips for Resident Evil. The original PlayStation one. Amy got out of that Graffiti Infested alleyway and got to where Sonic lives, I don't remember an exact location. She went into Sonic's location, where it cuts to about 30 seconds of her walking to his room, where more was seen on the wall, such as a picture of Hellboy. Amy went into Sonic's room and found him sitting on the bed like he was in the beginning of the episode. She went to hug him and Sonic accepted as he normally would. But that was only the beginning. Sonic's fur had gotten the darkest it could have, almost bordering on black, like Shadow the Hedgehog. His pupils also were bright blue and blood red. He very well had fangs, too. Sonic: Amy, I don't know any better way to tell you this. Amy: What? You love-- Sonic: I'm not just Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm a......I'm a........monster. Amy: Noooo you aren't. Sonic: If you just wait a minute. Sonic then began to transform. It was like if he were about to turn into The Werehog, but something was stranger. You know how Sonic's been made into a beast by fans and even SEGA? Examples: The Werehog from Sonic Unleashed, and The Hedgehulk from the fanfiction The Incredible Hedgehulk which isn't finished yet.Both of those depicted beasts are kind of kid friendlier, but this one, whoever was in charge of it took full advantage of making him into a creature. What made him different from The Werehog was not only that he was Sonic's normal size and just had some dark, dark blue fur dangling off his arms like chains, and that his skin was darker, but the way HE ACTED.At first Sonic was kinda remorseful. "Take a look at me! You still like me, Amy?" Sonic said in a demonic, deep voice that almost sounded like The Kid from Demonic Toys, except it was a little bit less darker. ".......Yes. Sonic. Your appearance doesn't change --" Amy began to say as Sonic interrupted. "I'M A FREAKING CREEP! LOOK AT ME! I LOOK LIKE I CAME FROM HELL!" Sonic said. I didn't know that there were references to--eh!--oh. never mind. It happened in the last episode supposedly.Sonic then burst into tears. "Amy, I want to be with you." He said, in a teary voice.The next part made me jump.Amy went to hug Sonic to comfort him, but he bit her. I screamed the first time, I've seen this like 3 times at least. The screen cut to black and began flashing random colors. No screams of Amy were heard. When it returned to the episode it looked like something happened to Amy. She had pale skin, her reddish hair had darkened a bit, and she had fangs. Not to mention, the bitemark, which was oozing with blood. There's no explanation required. She.........was.......A VAMPIRE.So that's what Sonic's supposed to be. A Vampire. But most Vampires are usually human and have pale skin, not dark, blue skin.Tails walked into the room, most likely just returning home, and that's where the most of gruesome things happened.Instead of just biting him and turning him into a vampire, Sonic got into that spinning ball move and hit Tails, brutally ripping him to pieces. Huh. I've hit Tails a few times that way playing Sonic 2 and nothing happened. Ah well. Sonic X kinda sucked anyway.Then, we watch a montage of Sonic repeating the same process to some of the others. For Example, he killed Cream, Knuckles, Charmy, and thankfully Chris Throrndyke.Amy killed a couple townspeople, as she does have a lot of haters. One of the townspeople had blonde hair and looked kinda old. He almost looked like Donald Trump. Well, before becoming President, he was in movies like Home Alone 2: Lost In New York and Zoolander. I don't why they managed to slip disrespect to a future president into an Anime that was cancelled 10 years before. As the episode came to a close, Sonic looked like he was ready to bite a civilian, but Shadow the Hedgehog, out of complete random just showed up and shot down Sonic. Shadow had guns back in the day. Amy, furious with the murder, attempting killing Shadow, but he shot he clean in the head, not before she bit him, infecting him as well.Shadow left the corpses alone, but he just looked at Sonic's lifeless body with that sort of "Awwww Yeah!" look. The episode ended there, with the normal outro and end credits. The only thing after was the Metro Goldwyn Mayer Tanner the Lion logo. Wait, WHAT?! MGM had nothing to do with this. What is that doing at the end.I actually kinda liked the episode. It would have been nice to have a reairing. I did some research, but I was kinda low on results. But I do know some things.That MGM logo at the end was displayed to hide the existence of the episode's proof of belonging to 4Kids, or whoever was responsible for Sonic X. I do know MGM had nothing to do with it, upon research. Yes, there are indeed people who know about the episode besides me and my friend. The very few who viewed it during it's first airing. I have to make a theory quick.This may have been the possible rough draft for Sonic Unleashed.Could be.I still have that VHS. I'll always have it and I won't post footage on YouTube or anything, to avoid copyright claims. The only way you'll see it is if I get it transfered to digital format and can email it to you. The other way is if I know you in person. Category:Lost Episode Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Sonic